


Cat Got My Tongue

by lun_a



Category: BTOB
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Parents!, cringey ?, cute parents!, lol flirty!minhyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:36:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lun_a/pseuds/lun_a
Summary: Lee Minhyuk stays at the vocal line dorm and grumpy!Eunkwang attacks. Minhyuk had to be that cringey boyfriend to defeat Eunkwang.





	Cat Got My Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back!! i have been having writer's block over the pastt few months and i just had to find this fic and work on some things to atleast wake my sleeping writer soul lol. enjoy!!

Minhyuk was laying lazily on the carpeted floor that afternoon. He's staying over the other boys' dorm over the weekends and unfortunately, Changsub and Sungjae went out which means....

"LEE MINHYUK!!" Eunkwang shouted from his room. Minhyuk rolled his eyes.

"What now?!" He shouted back.

"Can you at least look for a shirt from my closet properly? I just fixed this yesterday!!" Eunkwang shouted frustratedly.

"Oh, I didn't know you clean?" Minhyuk said, laughing.

"I HATE YOU!" Eunkwang shouted again.

"Likewise, baby," Minhyuk said back, rolling on the floor. He didn't understand what he was watching anymore.

Eunkwang went our of the room with a frown which grew bigger when he saw Minhyuk sprawled on the floor, face flat down.

"Ugh! You're such a headache!" Eunkwang pinched Minhyuk's side and ran to the kitchen.

"Aaahhh! Curse you, ugly dwarf!" Minhyuk growled and stood up. Eunkwang always breaks his mood. Always, but he likes it anyway.

He found Eunkwang sticking his head into the refrigarator as if looking for something. Minhyuk went closer, behind Eunkwang and poked his butt.

 

 

"Fuck you!!" Eunkwang screamed after a loud groan as Minhyuk ran away. They're always like that. Well, not all the time but most of the time.

The front door flew open when Eunkwang was about to throw an egg to Minhyuk. Changsub and Sungjae stood by the doorway dumbly.

"There you go again, you two. Clean up your mess after, huh," Sungjae said. Eunkwang jokingly bowed at their maknae.

"Got it, master," He said. Sungjae and Changsub ignored them afterwards and just sat in the living room to watch some movies.

"Cook dinner!" The two eldest heard Changsub yell. Minhyuk made a face.

"Hey, what are we cooking?" Eunkwang asked.

"I don't know. I don't live here," Minhyuk sarcastically answered. Eunkwang started to look something in the fridge again.

"Don't you dare go near me, Lee Minhyuk," Eunkwang warned. He heard no response so he just went on until he found some ingredients to cook.

As soon as Eunkwang turned to close the fridge, holding the ingredients, he found Minhyuk behind him. He ignored the latter and went to the sink to put the things down. Minhyuk followed him.

"Don't go near me," Eunkwang glared.

In a swift move, Minhyuk has already pinned Eunkwang against the sink. Their bodies getting so close Eunkwang had to look away to catch his breath. Minhyuk lightly slapped his cheek to get his attention.

"What the hell are you doing?" Eunkwang almost stuttered.

"What? You told me not to go near you then why aren't you pushing me away?" Minhyuk asked as his hands gripped both sides of Eunkwang's waist.

"Shut up," Eunkwang clicked his tongue but he found his hands going over Minhyuk's shoulders.

Minhyuk laughed which made Eunkwang roll his eyes. "Can you stop being grumpy? I like you more being like that."

Eunkwang raised an eyebrow, "Then why are you telling me to stop?"

"I don't like holding in my feelings. I might lose my patience," Minhyuk played with the hem of Eunkwang's shirt.

"Ew. Just let it out," Eunkwang answered.

Without any words, Minhyuk went in closer and pecked on Eunkwang's lips. Eunkwang frowned after.

"That was it? Ugh, I really hate you!" He complained. Minhyuk's signature smirk went out.

"I told you stop being grumpy!" Minhyuk whined.

"You're being an ass! How can you—"

He cuts off Eunkwang from talking when he finally kissed him for real. Eunkwang was taken aback but he wanted to scream. Minhyuk's lips felt so soft and warm against him. He clung his arms on Minhyuk's neck as their kiss went deeper. It was just as lovely as the ones they had, Eunkwang would always be craving for this. He let Minhyuk dominate him and every move was just so beautiful to Eunkwang. He's almost out of breath but he did not mind. Minhyuk left little bites on Eunkwang's lower lip as they ended the kiss.

"Goddamn, you're just as beautiful as before," Minhyuk said, leaning his forehead on Eunkwang's. The other kept quiet, staring into Minhyuk's face.

Minhyuk giggled, "Was I that amazing? Jeez."

"Show off," Eunkwang said after a while.

"Just tell me you love me," Minhyuk pouted.

"I love you," Eunkwang said, pinching Minhyuk's cheeks.

"We're hungry. We told you to make food not babies," Changsub spoke, standing by the counter and looking at the two disgustingly. Sungjae followed, holding a banana.

The two had no choice but fix themselves and start preparing. Eunkwang picked the egg he was about to throw to Minhyuk earlier and aimed it to Changsub now. The two younger ones ran back to the living room even before Eunkwang got to throw the egg. Minhyuk just laughed at them.

"Start cooking now!" Changsub shouted again.

"And no kissing! We can hear you!" Sungjae yelled.

 

Eunkwang and Minhyuk shook their heads and laughed. They started to cook but either of them can't stop flirting while cooking. They had to kiss even now and then but had to stop themselves when another ingredient has to be added in the pot.


End file.
